Collide
by DarkElements10
Summary: Dak and Rhuben take time apart to really think about their friendnship and if they should take the next step to making it official. Della one-shot. Inspired by the song 'Collide' by Howie Day.


**Collide**

**By: Rhuben**

**Summary-**** Dak and Rhuben take time apart to really think about their friendnship and if they should take the next step to making it official. Della one-shot. Inspired by the song 'Collide' by Howie Day.**

**A/N: It's best to listen to the song "Collide" by Howie Day while you read this. On repeat if you have to!**

* * *

_"I'm quiet you know. You make a first impression. I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind. Even the best fall down sometimes. Even the stars refuse to shine. Out of the back you fall in time. I somehow find, you and I collide," Collide, Howie Day_

* * *

Dak Zevon shifted on his beach towel, careful not to move the sleeping girl beside him.

He looked over at her; if he wasn't awake at that moment, he would've thought he was dreaming. He would've been asleep as well, as surfing did take a whole out out of him, but he had a lot on his mind. He loved her; plain and simple. Everyone knew it.

A breath of air slipped out of her nose and her lips twitched up into a smile.

"You awake, Sugar Plum?" he asked, using the nickname she hated to be called.

It certainly fit as she loved to dance, she was graceful, and to him, as pretty as a fairy. It also didn't hurt that one of the first performances she had helped his younger sister, Lizzie Zevon, with was the Nutcracker.

"Yeahhh" was Rhuben Jackson-McGuire's response. She then reached out a hand and punched him on the shoulder, her eyes still closed."I hate it when you call me that." She blinked open her blue eyes and looked up at him. She propped up her head with her hand, pushing her elbow into the beach blanket. "What's up?"

"You're not worried about the paps seeing us or anything?" Dak asked, a somewhat bitter edge to his tone.

Rhuben blinked. "Not right now, no," she replied with a shake of her head, briefly glancing at the ground. She gave a brief, shy smile, blushing a little bit. "S'hard to be worried around you."

He gave a half smile.

"Don't look at me like that. I hate it when you do that," she replied, briefly closing her eyes. She didn't want to look up at him, she knew that she would see disappointment in his eyes. She had her fair share of people being disappointed in her and there were a handful of people she hated seeing it from; himself included.

They sat in silence for a long moment. "We should get going," she muttered, pushing herself up to sit back on her heels. I need to think for a while. I'm sure you do, too."

Dak shook his head as he gathered his stuff. "You know I don't have to," he commented.

"Humor me, Dakary," Rhuben muttered, instantly getting and holding his attention at the sound of his full first name. "I just need the weekend to think." She grabbed her stuff, shoving it into her bag, before picking up her surfboard, jamming it under her armpit.

Dak sighed heavily, scratching the back of his head before grabbing his t-shit, pulling it on over his head. She was upset, and he hated that. "Home or Palm Woods?"

"Home," Rhuben replied, turning slightly to look out over the ocean.

Dak left his stuff on the ground and moved towards her. He wrapped his arms around her lower back and pulled her closer to him in a hug. He breathed in deeply, before mumbling, "I love the way you smell."

"I don't know why," Rhuben replied with a roll of her eyes. "I smell like sea water."

"And Lavender and Vanilla," Dak said with a hint of a smile, "you've been using that White Rain stuff I got you."

"Well, you like it, so…" Rhuben replied, brushing her hair behind her ear. His hands traced circles on her back. He wrapped his arms tighter around her, and she moved in closer. Everything was perfect, for at least that moment.

"What are you thinking?" he asked after a moment silence.

"Just give me the weekend, yeah?" Rhuben asked, taking a step back from him. "Just time to think."

"Come on," he whispered, placing his hand on the small of her back. "Lets go to the car."

* * *

Rhuben knocked twice on the door of apartment 2J, and waited for someone to open the door. She chewed on her thumb nail, rocking back and forth on her heels. The door swung open, minutes later and James Diamond gave her a confused look. He looked up and down the hallway before smiling at her.

"Hey, Beautiful," he greeted her with his usual nickname.

Shortly after meeting Rhuben and her brothers and twin sister, James had a hard time telling the two girls apart, often calling them "Beautiful" as a means of getting out of the situation of calling the girl by the wrong name. And the nickname stuck, having the two girls call him "Handsome" in reply, as well as solidifying their friendship (the Jacksons gave all of their friends nicknames).

"You normally come barging in after the knocking so…" James trailed off, giving her a confused look. He then stopped, peering closely at her, "What's up? You look bummed." His eyes then suddenly widened. "You've gone over our dance tapes haven't you? I _swear_ I've practiced—"

"I just..wanna talk to Mama Knight, if that's ok," Rhuben replied, running her fingers through her hair.

"Yeah, of course," James replied with a shrug, stepping away from the door. "Mama Knight! Rhubes wants to talk to you."

"Hey, Bella," Logan Mitchell greeted Rhuben as she stepped through the door. He was standing over the table, on his laptop, coat on. "I was just about to meet you and Landy." 'Landy' was Logan's nickname for Riley as her full name is Rilandon. Just like how Logan called Rhuben, 'Bella' because her full name is Rhubella.

"Mind if it's just the two of you today?" Rhuben asked with a small smile. "I wanted to talk to Mama Knight." Mrs. Knight turned off the water faucet when she heard her name and grabbed a towel to dry her hands. "And, let's face it, you and Riles haven't spent a lot of time together by yourselves like we have."

"That's true," Logan said, pondering the thought. "If you're sure." He then gave her a smile and a hug. "See you later." He closed his laptop, gave her a brief smile, gently squeezing her shoulder before he eft the apartment.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" Mrs. Knight asked, setting the now damp towel aside. She then looked over at James. "James, do you mind leaving us alone for a while?"

"Sure," James replied, holding out the word. His eyes roamed the ceiling as he thought. "I'll go lift weights or something." He then hurried into his room, to reappear minutes later with a bag slung over his shoulder. "Later."

"Where are Kendall, Katie, and Carlos?" Rhuben asked as Mrs. Knight motioned for her to take a seat at the dining table. The red haired woman moved Logan's computer to give her some space to put her arms down on the table.

"Katie is at the mall with Lizzie, and Kendall and Carlos were asked to be in the studio with Gustavo this evening," Mrs. Knight replied, brushing her hair behind her ears.

"Don't you mean _yelled_?" Rhuben asked with a small smile.

Mrs. Knight couldn't help but laugh in agreement. "What's the matter, sweetheart?" Mrs. Knight asked, reaching out a hand to gently squeeze Rhuben's wrist.

"Uh, well, I was hanging out with Dak earlier," Rhuben replied, letting out a breath of air, "and the topic of our relationship came up." Mrs. Knight slowly nodded. She was well aware of what was going on between the two of them. Mrs. Knight was always there to give advice, or to just be there to listen to everyone's problems whether it be friendship problems, problems in their love lives, or something as simple as problems with their homework. "I guess he got mad…I know he wants to take things to the next level, to be official."

"Have you talked to Ronan about this?" Mrs. Knight asked, referring to her adoptive father.

Rhuben and her brothers and sister, when they first moved to California from Australia as their band, the DarkElements, were living with their ex-adoptive father, Robert Jackson. Robert was their manager, booking them shows, and TV spots, and scheduling public appearances for them. It was when they moved to California and met Ronan McGuire, and hired him as their music producer, did things start to snowball from there.

The Jacksons hired Dak Zevon to give them pointers on how to accept their fame and as well as other things like tips on stage presence, singing tips, he helped them with vocal runs, and a whole lot of other things, solidifying his spot in their lives. A few years later, they were hired to do the same for Big Time Rush, working along side Dak. While their fame escalated, and they helped Big Time Rush, they were hiding the biggest secret of their lives; that Robert had been abusing them for years.

As they grew closer to Dak and Big Time Rush (as well as their other friends, Katie Knight, Jo Taylor, Stephanie King, Camille Roberts, Lizzie Zevon and WayneWayne Dooley), it was harder for them to keep their secret, and one day it got out. The whole time, Ronan treated the Jacksons as if they were his own kids, and once he found out what was going on, he didn't hesitate to make the decision that he wanted to adopt the Jacksons themselves.

"Of course," Rhuben replied with a nod. "He wouldn't admit it, but he'd be pretty upset if I didn't." Which was true. Ronan was a huge part of her life. She went straight to him, instead of Robert, when she first got her period when she was 13. She always felt comfortable around him, and was happy to know that she could tell him anything. "I just wanted a second opinion on this, I guess."

"I know you and Dak have had a hard time with all of this," Mrs. Knight said, leaning back in her chair a little bit, "especially with the paparazzi and people online over analyzing everything you do."

"The annoying part of that is, I'm telling the truth when I say he's not my boyfriend," Rhuben said, scratching at her eyebrow. "I don't get why people automatically say you're boyfriend and girlfriend when you just go out on a few dates."

"Don't take it heart, Rhuben," Mrs. Knight said with a small smile, "people just like having something to talk about. And you _are _hanging around with the most popular teen in Hollywood right now."

"So, I have good taste," Rhuben said with a small smirk. "I just never realized when it all changed, I mean, before it was all just news about us, Dak, my siblings, and I, working on music, and now it's all about who I date."

"If they're not mistaking you with Riley," Mrs. Knight added, her lips twitching into a small smile.

Rhuben couldn't help but laugh a little bit at that. There were so many times that online gossip sites would write articles about their budding romance only to have it be a picture of Dak with Riley. Dak and Riley were close friends, but more like brother and sister, constantly getting on each other's nerves, and on purpose. The main root of their "arguments" were about who was more popular.

"I know Dak has always said that he'd wait for you, but everyone has their limits," Mrs. Knight said, getting back to the subject at hand. "I've gotta give him credit, I've never seen anyone so patient with how slow their love life was going. Rhuben, you know he cares about you so much." Rhuben silently nodded. "Don't you think he's scared, too?"

"About what?" Rhuben asked, curling her upper lip.

"Sure, he hasn't gone through what you have in your life," Mrs. Knight said, folding her arms on the table, "I can understand what you're so scared to get into a relationship; you don't want to get hurt and you value your privacy. But, just think, Dak could be scared about hurting you or doing something that makes you lose your trust in him. He thinks the moon of you and you know how Lizzie wants you two to be together as well."

She reached out and brushed Rhuben's loc of purple hair out of her face. "And I know you have a good time when you're with him; I've never seen you smile so much." Rhuben bowed her head, giving a shy smile. "Just like that one. You always tell your friends not to worry about what others think about them. I think it's time you take your own advice."

"I don't care what people think about me," Rhuben said with a shake of her head. She let out a sigh but stayed silent. Mrs. Knight silently waited for her to continue. "I care about what I think about myself. All the years of put downs, whenever I get close to someone, I think about them more and more."

"None of them are true," Mrs. Knight said, putting a hand under Rhuben's chin, lifting her head. "You are one of the most confident people I've ever met, and yet you can be one of the most insecure as well. But, everyone gets that way. Just know that you surround yourself with people who truly care about you."

Mrs. Knight gave Rhuben a warm smile, tightening her grip on Rhuben's chin when she felt the teenage girl wanting to move her head to break eye contact with her. "The more you hesitate from doing something you really want to do, the more you're allowing Robert to win. You deserve to be happy. You all do. Patrick, Noah, and Sydney follow your and Riley's lead. They can only move on if you're ready to. You're the closest group of siblings I've ever seen." She paused for a moment. "Well, aside from my own, but you get what I mean."

"Yeah, I know," Rhuben said with a small grin. "Patrick and Noah made it a point to tell Riles and I that they didn't need us to protect them anymore." Her smile slowly faded. "Respecting their wishes, I guess I turned all my focus on myself."

"Like I said, you deserve to be happy," Mrs. Knight repeated. She looked out the window when she heard a low rumble and saw storm clouds rolling in. Rhuben turned and stared out the window for a moment, her eyes narrowed as she thought. "Need a coat?"

"No, I'm ok," Rhuben replied, giving Mrs. Knight a smile, getting to her feet. "I have one in the car." Mrs. Knight got to her feet as well and Rhuben gave her a tight hug. "Thanks for listening."

"That's what mamas are for," Mrs. Knight replied with a warm smile. "What are you going to do now?"

"Like you said, I deserve to be happy," Rhuben replied, sliding her hands into her jeans pockets, all emotion gone from her face. "I'm going to see where Riles and Logie are. I want to have some fun tonight."

* * *

Dak lay on his back, staring at the ceiling of his living room Sunday afternoon as Lizzie sat curled up in a chair, clicking through all the TV channels, complaining that there was nothing on. He let out a heavy sigh, holding his phone over his head to look at the display, frowning as he looked at his display picture; one of him, Lizzie, and Rhuben making scrunched up, silly faces at the camera. It was one of the pictures from a photo booth they took at a party they had attended recently.

"God, there's nothing on," Lizzie said, starting her cycle through the channels again.

"We have hundreds of channels, Lizzard," Dak said, dropping his phone to his chest, moving one arm to cover his face, "just pick one!"

Lizzie frowned, shutting off the TV. She got off her chair and crossed the room to the couch. She tapped Dak's feet, and Dak moved them to give her space to sit down. "She still hasn't called yet, huh?" she asked, pulling Dak's feet into her lap.

"Sometimes, I have to wonder what forces caused me to fall in love with her," Dak commented as he shook his head, looking at his phone's display screen again. "After our disastrous meeting that was composed of awkward silence, I didn't really think this was going to happen."

"But, it did," Lizzie pointed out, drumming her finger nails on the tops of his feet. "You've waited years for her, what's a few more days?"

"If she doesn't decide to keep things the way they are right now," Dak said rubbing at his eyes. He let out a heavy sigh. "But, I mean, I just want her in my life. She knows how I feel about her. The ball's in her court now."

"Well, from what you described, you guys were….pretty _handsy_ the other day," Lizzie said with a small grin. Dak clicked his tongue, shoving her leg with his foot. "You guys are close, there's no denying that. You've helped her open up, you've always been there for her—"

"So has Logan," Dak reminded her.

"Logan's not interested in her and you know that," Lizzie said with a shake of her head, starting to massage his feet through his socks. "He was just so desperate to recreate their childhood friendship since that was the last memory he had of them. Things are working out great for them now, they're just friends. Besides, he's with Camille." Dak opened his mouth to talk, but Lizzie quickly rushed on. "I know you two weren't that great friends at the start, but that's just because you both knew you were important components in Rhu's life and you wanted to know where you fit. You both can fit."

"If she'll have me," Dak said with a nod. He then sat up, dropping his phone into his lap. "Maybe I should call her? Or text? Tell her not to rush with her decision. I'll see her when I see her."

"Uh, no," Lizzie said, plucking his phone out of her brother's hands. "You'll drive me even more crazy with worry if you do something like that and she says or does something you don't like."

Dak gave her an annoyed look, reaching for his phone before stopping, giving her a once over. "What the heck?" he asked.

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing, _now_?" she asked, referring to her hockey jersey, jean skirt, electric blue leggings, and cowboy boots.

Dak arched an eyebrow, "Nothing except for the fact that that's _my_ jersey," he replied, pinching the sleeve between his forefinger and thumb, pulling the material away from her arm. "You could've asked."

"I did," Lizzie replied, giving him a pointed look. "Anyway, Katie and I are going ice skating with Patrick, Noah, and Sydney. I had to look the part. She's borrowing Kendall's jersey."

"Whatever," Dak said with a roll of his eyes. He got up when he heard the doorbell ring. He heard rapid footsteps nearing the door and waved a hand at one of the maids that was scurrying towards the door. "I've got it," she said to her.

"Yes, Mister Dakary," the woman replied with a short bow before scurrying off again.

"Liz, do you need me to drive you or are they coming—" he stopped when he swung the door open and he saw Rhuben standing on his doorstep, wearing an oversized sweatshirt, rain wet from the rain, "here?"

Silence.

"Hey, Dizzy," Rhuben said with a small smile, crossing her arms over her chest, her shoulders reaching her ears.

Dak's breath wooshed out of his mouth, his lips twitching into a little bit of a smile. "Hi, Sugar Plum," he replied in a low voice. He drummed his fingers on the door frame, chewing on his bottom lip. "Hi."

"You said that already," Rhuben said, an amused look on her face.

"Right," Dak said with a nod. He scratched the back of his neck.

She looked around for a moment before she faced him, scratching her forehead. She then let out a deep breath of air, brushing her purple hair behind her ear. "I love you." It came rushing out in a jumble of words and Dak blinked in confusion for a moment.

He relaxed into a grin before gathering her up in his arms. She wrapped one arm around his lower back, the other curling under his arm, snaking her arm up his back to grab a hold of his shoulder.

"I know I've put a lot of pressure on you, but I do love you," he said with a small smile on his face. He then leaned down and kissed her; a small brush of his lips against hers. She blushed when he pulled away. "Mmm," he muttered, "Nice to know I can still make you speechless with a kiss." She shot him a look and he laughed.

"Is this finally it?" Lizzie asked with a squeal as she pushed past the older teenagers and stepped out onto the porch. She flapped her hands. "Is it?"

"What'd you think?" Dak asked with a smirk and Lizzie let out another squeal.

"I have to tell Katie," she said as her thumbs went flying over the touch pad of her phone. "I've been waiting for this _forever_!" She ran in place before throwing her arms around Dak and Rhuben giving them a hug. "Oh! There are pictures floating around online of you guys at the beach the other day." She waved her phone in the air. "So, can I…?" She let the question hang in the air.

"I'm going to have to talk to Ronan first," Rhuben replied, letting out a happy sigh, breathing in Dak's scent, "figure out the best way to announce it."

"Aww," Lizzie said, deflating a little bit. But then she perked up and gave them another hug. "Ok! I'll leave you two alone, now!" She gave the two of them a bright smile before slipping back inside, closing the door behind her.

"So….are we good?" Dak slowly asked. "I don't want to push you into anything. It's really your call. I mean—"

"Shut up," Rhuben commented and Dak instantly fell silent. "We're ok."

* * *

**A/N: Here's a photo set I did on tumblr for this fic: dark- elements -10. tumblr post/ 35820 481097 /collide -darkelements10 -new -btr -fic -coming (just without the spaces)  
**

So, I got the idea for this fic after finding a video of Curt Hansen (who plays Dak) doing a cover of this song. Riles and I talked and we said that it'd be the best "official song" for this couple. Just so you guys know, I do still like the Lella pairing, and I still enjoy writing it, but I'm also liking Dak a little bit more than Logan right now. I'll write both pairings, but it depends on the plot/story/request. I hope you guys liked this fic.

**Cheers,**

**-Rhubes**


End file.
